A Penny for Your Thoughts, A Tear for Your Heart
by Ella Sunn
Summary: Her family gone, her crazed uncle after her, where is Kagaome to go when her fuedal friends leave her and she cannot return to the future? Why do die beside a tree and get spotted by Rin is what! S/K S/I K/N
1. Chapter 1

Hello!! I am a new writer, yes I say it loud and proud!! My name is Ellanora Elizabeth Opal Sunn, but you peoples can call me Ella. I am still in grade school, that is all I'm saying, and that means my writing will be kind of sucky, I know kinda bad to say but oh well. This is my first _attempt_ to actually wirte a story, of course it's a Kagome and Fluffy-kins fic. And note i might get a little wild, mostly becuase when i write I am high on SUGAR, no i do not use drugs, I eat unordinate amounts of sugar and act like a 5 year old.

NOW TO MY STORY OF PERPETUAL ODDNESS!!

Disclaimer: Ok if Inuyasha did belong to me I'd be rich, smart, more talented with my drawing, and there would be an ending to the show on T.V...but I don't I'm a middle class chick, average intellegence, my drawing sucks and the ending has yet to show up, so I don't own said show/manga. XP

Oh! and i use greek gods becuase i have more knowledge in said subject so im sorry no japanese godscries IF ONLY I KNEW MORE!!

oh and i like a goth Kagome...it seems to feel better than a preppy bitchy Kagome...yeah...

A snap of his wrist, then the dulling light, the woman was dead in a matter of seconds. Her once black silky hair now hard and covered in a deep red substance splayed over the ground, her once chocolate brown eyes dull never to see another sun rise, he looked at his 'beauty', admired it until he heard thier wimpers. Two male figures huddled in the corner, an aged man who looked to be about sixty with his white hair in a small ponytail and his 'priest garb' splattered with the blood of the woman, and a young boy the age of nine his hair holding an extremely dark brown tint to it and his eyes the darkest color of green he has ever encountered it was alomst black. It infuriated him she would not leave that man for him, so he killed her husband, hoping she'd come crying into his arms. But no she didn't she just let his memory fade away until she knew he was happy where ever he was. Those eyes reminded him of that man, Sarutobi Higurashi, his best friend and brother. The boy would be next.

One week later

" Inuyasha I am leaving and you have no say in the matter!! It's my mother's birthday!! I'm not missing it!!," a female voice said. It's soucre was a young teenage girl about the age of eighteen with piercing green eyes and silky black hair, naturally wavy, and came down to the middle of her back," Good bye Inuyasha."

With that she jumped down a well.

He had called her work and the child's school stating they had both come down with phnemonia. Knowing that if not they would find out and he would never find the first born brat, he needed release and she had her mother's body, and necorphilia was not his thing. As the shrine grounds were completely silent he heard the distant thump of something in the well house, she was home.

Kagome's nose tweaked noticing the difference in the smell from her change in time lapse and ozone completion. Something felt wrong grabing her bow from inside her pack she heaved it up and waited. Drawing back an arrow the door to the well house opened, and _**his**_ face appeared, she had witnessed what happened to her father and who did it him here was not good. She automatically let go of the arrow, it only giving him a few split ends. She stood with fear clutching her heart, wondering about her kaa-san, nee-kun and jii-chan, if he had hurt them or if she'd see them with father when she passed. Tears pricked at her eyes, he came down into the well, looking lustfully at her. And then she blacked out.

OK THAT'S IT FOR NOW!!ehe you like it so far? is it good for the first chapter? oh and by the way for the record he had hidden the bodies in the freezer!! yes everyone is now dead at the shrine exept her uncle and herself. AND YES I KNOW SHE DOES NOT HAVE GREEN EYES!! everyone gives her either brown or blue eyes, so i thought to be different plus i like chicks/dudes with black hair and green eyes, its so rare and so pretty!!

please review i need to work on my writing skills and i know really talented writers are on here!! please shed some light on this poor soulTT. and flames are accepted they feed my rabbid pet mongeese XD YES I HAD POCKY KNOW IGNORE ME AND REVIEW!! or my rabbid mongeese shall poop on your head! and sorry for the short chapter only about 850 words... man i reak at writing...


	2. Chapter 2

A Penny for Your Thoughts, A Tear for Your Heart

Chapter 2

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**A/N : ELLO!! I AM BACK!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. O.K. I got nothing, a couple reviews from the very nice**

**UtterChaos427 and**

**Sesshoumaru is Fluffy Evil.**

**Do I really write that bad?? If so I'm sorry, I'd get better if people gave me tips, like those that could be sent in reviews!! Please and thank you!!**

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own Inuyasha or the Greek gods. But I do own Ella, the story itself, and the way the Greek gods act. Really I'm just using their names, some of their back ground and nothing else.**_

_**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345**_

_**Kagome's pov:**_

It hurts, it hurts please stop... That was her mantra, he wouldn't stop though. He kept going, pumping faster and faster, almost reaching his climax. She was bleeding, he had torn her inside and out. The marks upon her skin deep enough to tear the muscle. Her insides burned, he just would not stop! She was so tired and he took her innocence he needed to stop!! And then he released his evil seed into her, it mixing with her blood and dripping down her legs. He fell and she felt it, he had fallen asleep, she needed to leave. She could not move! _Damn you body it's dangerous here we need to move!!_She thought. But her attempts were futile and she succumbed to the darkness in front of her. It had taken the pain away, the memories, the hopelessness.

Her last thought was of the one she had let take her heart and her hope in life.

..._Inuyasha..._

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345**

_**Inuyasha's pov:**_

Inuyasha sneezed at his place beside the fire. _Someone must be thinking about me._He thought. The fish were almost done, Shippou was playing with the "marbles" Kagome had left, Sango had gone to the Hot Springs, and the Monk followed. He was basically all alone, except for that scent... Kikyo, her scent of grave yard dust and rotting flesh hung heavily in the air.

Maybe he could get a rut in while Kagome was away, knowing she would never give into him. _Sounds like an idea..._

And with that he was gone

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345**

_**Normal pov:**_

"We need the Western Lord to produce an heir Inu no Taisho," droned the mighty God.

"Or my prophecy of his great power shall never come true," twittered the God of the Sun, his golden locks flowing from the power he emitted and his blazing blue eyes glaring at the deceased Dog before them.

"Hai Zues-sama, Apollo-sama. I shall find one worthy of his mark," the dog replied, knowing full well that no female on this earth was worthy of such a thing.

" No, my daughter shall find such a woman. One with such beauty for a mortal they would consider her a goddess in disguise." Apollo once again twittered, "Ella! Your presence if you will."

" H-hai Apollo-sama?," a small female, with auburn hair and green blue eyes hesitantly answered, coming into the room and bowing before the man.

" You are to find a mate for the Western Lord of Feudal Japan," he ordered knowing she had become infatuated with the demon, it was her punishment for doing so, he chuckled when her eyes widened a fraction and started to water, twas her own fault.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345

_**Ella's pov:**_

_No! I do not want to do such a task! My heart shall break if it is to be done!!... But if I should refuse I shall be punished like all those before me..._

"H-hai Apollo-sama," I stated he knew of my hearts desire, there was nothing I could do. My heart may break but I shall make it so his mates heart shall be mended... With that I got off my sore knee and left his presence.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345

**A/n:**** YO!! So do you like it?by the way I got a nice review from UtterChaos427. So I thought I'd share, they said...**

**hmmph, way to short ;(**

**update soon**

**and SiFE said... **

**I like it and i hope you update soon!**

**AGAIN THANK YOU!! I have cyber cookies for you, I just got them out of the oven!!**


End file.
